


Just Hanging Out

by tastefullytightpants



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Bottom Shawn, Bottom Zedd, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Gay foursome, Ledd, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Shiall, Top Liam, Top Niall, Train Sex, Vers Niall, Vers Shawn, gay orgy, past niam - Freeform, top shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastefullytightpants/pseuds/tastefullytightpants
Summary: "We are always like, ‘We should write a song,’ and then we’re planning on writing a song — and then we just end up hanging out!"- Shawn MendesOr, a songwriting attempt turns into a full-on foursome.





	Just Hanging Out

Niall, Shawn, Liam, and Anton - who had jumped on to produce this highly anticipated threesome collaboration - were in Anton’s home studio to finally bang out the collab that they had promised their fans on twitter. After having worked on the song all day, Niall and Shawn were still working on the song. Anton had fucked off a while ago to lay on the couch in the back of the studio and of course Liam had followed soon after, sitting down and pulling Anton’s head into his lap, playing with his hair. 

At least the last time Niall had looked that’s what they were doing. Now, though, he had started hearing suspicious lip smacking noises and he took off his headphones and turned around to investigate. His eyes widened a bit when he saw Anton was now straddling Liam’s lap, writhing around with his hands tangled in Liam’s hair as they kissed passionately. Niall couldn’t help but stare as he watched Liam’s slide his large hands around Anton’s waist to his ass, squeezing lightly, getting rewarded with a soft moan from Anton. 

Shawn was saying something to him now, he knew it, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from two of his best friends making out. “Niall what-?” Shawn started as he noticed his boyfriend staring at the back of the room, before he was shocked out of finishing that sentence when he saw what Niall was staring at. He watched for a moment too, watching Anton start to kiss down Liam’s neck while still grinding in the younger man’s lap. “Well, well, well...” Shawn chuckled breathlessly when he could finally process what he was seeing. He felt like he should be a little bothered by how intently his boyfriend was watching this unfold, but somehow he found it...kind of super hot. 

Niall just swallowed thickly and reached out to put a hand on Shawn’s thigh posessively, when he felt something that finally shocked him out of watching the hot makeout session. “Shawn are you...hard?” He breathed, feeling a little jealous that his boyfriend was getting so turned on by other men but also feeling about 100 times more turned on himself. Especially because it reminded him of how young and innocent Shawn still was sometimes - young and innocent enough to get a boner from watching his friends make out, and that was hot too.

Shawn blushed profusely and now looked away from Liam and Anton too, but not quite able to face Niall. “I uh...yeah.” He admitted sheepishly, looking at his lap now as if willing his boner to go away. “I-I’m sorry, I think I’m just tired and stuff.” He stuttered, afraid Niall was mad.

“Don’t apologize.” Niall smirked, reaching out to cup Shawn’s cheek with his hand and lift his chin up so he was looking at him. “I think it’s hot too.” He breathed as he leaned in to kiss him, hand still cupping the boy’s cheek for a moment before running it down his chest and into his crotch, squeezing his hard-on teasingly. 

Shawn moaned softly and kissed Niall back, quickly sliding his tongue into his mouth. “Are we really doing this?” He chuckled softly when he had to pull away for a breath.

“Doing what?” Niall smirked slightly. “Making out because we were turned on by our friends making out? I guess so.” He chuckled slightly. “Maybe even more.” He breathed mischievously, moving his hand just slightly to unbutton and unzip Shawn’s pants, then putting that same hand down his boxers. 

Shawn moaned and started kissing down Niall’s jaw and neck. Niall tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he stroked Shawn’s hard cock slowly. When he heard a moan from the back of the room his eyes snapped open and he was instantly growing hard as he saw that Anton was now kneeling on the floor between Liam’s legs, sucking his cock. Now, being in One Direction together, Niall had seen Liam naked plenty of times -- especially during their first year or so touring when they used to...get each other off occasionally. But he’d never seen Liam getting sucked off from this point of view. And Niall was starting to feel things that he hadn’t felt in years - and that he wasn’t sure he should be feeling. But he couldn’t tear his eyes away from what was happening. He was still staring when Liam opened his eyes and stared right back at him. Niall felt a little wrong, stroking his boyfriend’s cock while staring at his best friend he used to hook up with getting a blowjob. But it also felt so hot. And he couldn’t look away. Apparently neither could Liam because he was still staring right into Niall’s eyes as Niall watched him tangle his fingers in Anton’s hair, pushing Anton’s mouth further down on his huge cock. 

“Shawn...” Niall moaned, reaching for the bottom of his boyfriend’s shirt and pulling it up over his head. He was finally able to look away from Liam and Anton to admire Shawn’s abs for a moment. “Let’s go to the couch.” He breathed, kissing Shawn deeply as he stood up. He gripped and squeezed Shawn’s ass and Shawn jumped up, wrapping his legs around his deceptively strong boyfriend’s waist. Niall wrapped his arms around him tightly as he stumbled over to the couch, sitting down a few feet away from Liam with Shawn straddling his lap. 

Shawn opened his eyes when he heard Liam moaning next to them and his eyes grew wide when he saw Liam’s cock. He had of course heard fandom rumors about Liam having a huge dick back when he was “lowkey” a One Direction fanboy. But he had never thought to ask Niall about it. Okay, he had thought about it, but when he was initially flirting with Niall he didn’t want Niall to think he was into Liam. Because he definitely was only into Niall...except wow, Liam was...well, let’s just say Shawn was not about to complain about this situation. And Anton was a really lucky guy. 

Niall opened his eyes too when he could tell Shawn wasn’t completely focused on the kiss. He followed Shawn’s gaze and felt a twinge of jealousy, but that was quickly chased away by how turned on he was. Especially when Anton then opened his eyes and smirked slightly when he saw them watching, Liam’s cock still halfway in his mouth. Shawn moaned desperately at that. He needed a cock in his mouth, like, now. He kissed Niall again for a moment before pulling the older man’s shirt off and quickly kissing down his stomach as he slid between his legs. Shawn wasted no time pulling Niall’s sweatpants and boxers down together, licking his lips and then eagerly taking him into his mouth, slowly deepthroating him on the first try. Niall was moaning desperately as he watched and felt his boyfriend sucking his cock while also watching Anton suck Liam’s cock and thinking about how there was about a ten year age difference between Shawn and Anton and he didn’t know why but that turned him on. It always turned him on a little to think about how much he had “corrupted” Shawn, and here he was, about to bring previously innocent little Shawn into a foursome with a man 10 years older than him. 

Niall was so absorbed in these thoughts for a moment that he didn’t even notice Liam moving closer to him. Didn’t notice until Liam’s slightly rough but mostly soft hand was cupping his cheek and looking into his eyes as if asking permission, which Niall must’ve looked all too eager to give because suddenly Liam was kissing him. 

Niall froze for a moment, unsure if Shawn would be okay with this. He heard and felt Shawn moan loudly around his cock and he turned his head so fast to look at his boyfriend that his neck almost snapped, worried that Shawn wanted to back out. But Shawn’s eyes were wide open, watching him and Liam as he was clearly turned on by what was happening. Niall nodded slightly at him and then didn’t waste any time turning to kiss Liam deeply. It was kind of...a lot, getting a blowjob and kissing at the same time but he certainly wasn’t one to complain. And if he was completely honest... he did kind of miss how rough Liam’s kisses were. But it was okay. Niall had Shawn now and Liam had Anton. And now they were doing...this. 

Seeing two members of One Direction make out, especially while he sucked one of their dicks, was pretty much dream come true for Shawn as a former fanboy. Actually, he was pretty sure he had literally dreamed something like this when he was a teenager having a sexuality crisis. Now, it was the opposite of a crisis. He wanted more. His cock was painfully hard inside his unbuttoned jeans so he clumsily pushed both down as he kept his mouth on Niall’s cock, sighing around it as his own cock sprung free. He started stroking himself slowly as he bobbed his head, opening his eyes when he could to see Niall and Liam still making out. Suddenly he felt a hand slap his hand away from his own cock. He looked over in surprise to find that it was Anton. Anton...Shawn wasn’t gonna lie to himself, he was mostly a bottom, but he couldn’t say he hadn’t thought before about what it would be like top Anton. He stared at Anton in confusion for a moment, as well as also of course noticing and checking out his newly-naked body before his brain registered that Anton was pulling off of Liam’s cock and looking up at Liam for permission for...something, as he gestured at Shawn. Liam pulled away from kissing Niall for a moment to nod and Shawn barely had time to start guessing what Anton was up to before Anton was on the ground, laying on his back with his head right under where Shawn’s cock currently was. Shawn moaned and pulled off Niall’s cock for a moment so he could see what he was doing as he slowly slid his own cock into Anton’s eagerly waiting mouth. Shawn whined and moaned at the wet hotness suddenly around his cock and put his own mouth back around Niall’s cock to stifle further moans as he slowly fucked into Anton’s mouth. He couldn’t fucking believe this was happening. 

Niall couldn’t believe it either. When he noticed Anton move away from Liam to suck Shawn’s cock he watched lustily before Liam was kissing him again. He felt bad no one was on Liam’s cock now so he spit on his hand quickly and reached over to wank Liam’s huge cock, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths now. Niall felt dangerously close to orgasm and he was about to warn Shawn before Liam suddenly pulled away. “Sorry babe.” He whispered, and Niall almost whined at the loss before he was watching Liam slide down to the floor between Anton’s legs, putting a throw pillow under the older man’s hips and leaning down to lick a thick stripe over his hole. 

Anton moaned absurdly loud at that, causing such strong vibrations around Shawn’s cock that Shawn nearly choked on Niall’s. Niall, suddenly jealous of Anton getting his ass eaten, pulled Shawn off of his cock and lifted his knees up to give Shawn access to his hole. Shawn immediately understood and switched to circling his tongue around Niall’s hole as Anton was gripping Shawn’s hips, urging him to fuck his face harder. Shawn happily obliged. He wasn’t usually one to be really into making guys choke on his cock, but he had to admit that with Anton it was really fucking hot. 

Anton whined softly for a moment and Shawn slowed down to make sure he was okay. Then he noticed that he was because Liam had stopped eating him out and was walking back towards them with a bottle of lube and some condoms. Shawn felt butterflies in his stomach...wow, they were really doing this. He looked up at Niall for reassurance and smiled small when Niall grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He then turned to look at Anton, expecting Liam to be using the lube on him. Instead, he suddenly felt Liam pulling him up to a standing position moving him in between Anton’s legs. 

“You’re gonna prep him, okay?” Liam asked, but it was more of a command, as he handed him the lube. Shawn’s eyes widened slightly and he swallowed thickly, feeling a little nervous but very eager. He nodded and coated his fingers in lube, circling Anton’s hole with his wet fingers before pushing two in, earning an eager moan from Anton. 

Liam went over to Niall, kissing him as he pulled him down from the couch onto the floor as well, laying him down next to Anton. “You’re gonna prep Niall too.” Liam told Shawn, putting some lube on his own fingers and fingering Niall for a moment to get him lubed up so Shawn could put his fingers in Niall without having to fumble with the lube and take his other fingers out of Anton. Shawn eagerly did as he was told. It was pretty hot to all of them that Liam was kind of acting as the puppetmaster of this whole thing. “And...” Liam started, standing up between Niall and Anton, right in front of Shawn. “You’re gonna suck my cock while you do it.” He smirked, tapping his long, thick, wet length on Shawn’s already swollen lips. Shawn moaned at that, feeling his cock twitch without even being touched. Liam pushed his cock in between Shawn’s lips as soon as he opened them, pushing into his mouth as deep as he could. Liam was much bigger than Shawn was used to and he struggled to open his mouth enough to get it all in, especially while trying to finger fuck his boyfriend and another man at the same time, but he managed it, wanting desperately to please Liam. He started to move his mouth up and down Liam’s length in time with his thrusts into Niall and Anton, soon adding another finger inside both of them as Anton begged for more. 

Just as Shawn was starting to think he might have to stop sucking Liam’s dick before his throat exploded, Liam pulled out of his mouth and kneeled down to kiss him. Shawn kissed him sloppily, struggling now to keep up the pace of his fingers. Liam pulled away after a moment. “You’re gonna fuck my boyfriend now, yeah?” Liam asked, looking into Shawn’s eyes for hesitation. Shawn was glad Liam was making sure they were all consenting, but honestly he would’ve done anything Liam told him to do at this point. Shawn nodded and looked down at Anton, pulling his fingers out of both men. 

“Mmm, fuck me Shawn.” Anton moaned with a smirk. If he was honest with himself he kind of had a thing for hunky younger guys fucking him, and he loved loved his boyfriend, but, Shawn was...perfect. He couldn’t believe the boy was only 20. When Anton was 20, he still ridiculously thought that he was “mostly straight.” 

Shawn’s face was already red, yet somehow he still managed to blush at that. He nodded and reluctantly tore his eyes away from the older man’s naked body to grab one of the condoms Liam had brought over. He eagerly ripped it open and rolled it down his cock, fumbling with it a little because this wasn’t necessarily something he did often, and he was a little nervous. As he reached for the lube to drizzle some more on his cock, he noticed Liam was doing the same thing and that the older man was eying Niall’s hole hungrily. Shawn’s cock twitched at that. He didn’t know why the thought of Niall getting fucked by Liam was so hot to him but he was not about to question it at this point. He grabbed the lube after Liam, cheesily winking at him and causing Liam to chuckle as he moved to sit up on the couch, pulling Niall up with him. Niall went eagerly, moving in to kiss Liam but Liam turned him around so he was sitting on his lap facing Shawn and Anton. 

“Well, get on with it.” Liam commanded Shawn, rubbing Niall’s back sensually and watching the oldest and youngest of the group over Niall’s shoulder. Niall moaned as Liam rubbed his cock up and down his crack, the head catching on the tight ring of his hole a little every time it moved past.

Shawn nodded eagerly, lifting Anton’s knees over his shoulders. “This okay?” He asked Anton.

“I fucking need your cock inside me Shawn.” Anton moaned and that was all Shawn needed to completely lose control and push inside him probably way too fast, but it was okay because Anton seemed to like it. “Fuck!” Anton gasped and all four of them were moaning as Liam also couldn’t take it anymore and pushed his cock up into Niall’s hole. 

It had been a while since Niall had take a cock, let alone a cock as big as Liam’s. In fact, he was pretty sure Liam’s was the biggest he had ever taken. It also happened to be the first one he had ever taken - back when they used to hook up during the beginning of their time together as a band, when they each found themselves constantly turned on by Louis and Harry’s constant fucking, which made them turn to each other to help alleviate that issue a little. Niall loved Liam as a best friend and he definitely loved hooking up with him, but, not that he hated bottoming, but Liam really needed someone whose ass he could destroy on a regular basis. Niall could now see firsthand that Liam had definitely found that in Anton. And it was really hot to watch his own vers-bottom boyfriend give it to Anton as he himself eagerly rode Liam’s cock reverse-cowgirl for the first time in years. 

“Anton, babe, turn over. Hands and knees.” Liam suddenly commanded, breaking Niall out of his reminiscing. Anton moaned at his boyfriend’s voice and nodded eagerly. Shawn let up on his relentless thrusting to let Anton struggle to regain control of his muscles and turn over. Once he was on his hands and knees he was face-to-face with Niall’s cock, which was bobbing up and down as Niall bounced up and down on Liam’s cock. Anton moaned loudly as Shawn reentered him, the youngest man gripping the oldest man’s hips tightly as he resumed thrusting into him.

“Suck Niall off.” Liam commanded Anton. Anton licked his lips and did just that, struggling a little as it was moving so much and he couldn’t really use his hands. But he managed to get his mouth around Niall, immediately taking him in as deep as he could to avoid his cock popping out of his mouth. He moaned around Niall’s cock as he started to bob his head as best as he could with all the fucking going on. It was nice to have something to distract him a little from Shawn relentlessly pounding his ass. Plus, it had been a while since he had had two cocks inside him and he had to admit...he really fucking liked it. 

It felt like only a moment before Liam squeezed Niall’s ass, causing him to jerk up a little and cause Anton to gag for a second before Niall’s cock was pulled out of his mouth as Liam maneuvered Niall onto the floor, next to Anton and in the same position. Liam continued to fuck Niall, slowly but deliberately. Liam grabbed the lube again, putting some on his fingers and causing Shawn to wonder what he was doing. But he didn’t have the mental capacity to ask at the moment, and soon his unspoken question was answered as Liam reached behind Shawn and pushed two long fingers into his ass, not having to move them to get a reaction from Shawn as they were automatically moving in and out of Shawn as Shawn fucked Anton. 

Shawn was clearly really enjoying fucking Anton, but Liam was currently reminding him just how much he fucking loved to bottom. And Liam’s cock was almost quite literally to die for. Shawn was moaning desperately, now focusing more on Liam’s fingers than fucking Anton. “Fuck, fuck me!” He cried out, nearly unable to take his own desperation for cock anymore.

Liam smirked, pulling his fingers out and smacking Shawn’s ass lightly, but just hard enough to leave a mark. “You sure?” He asked cheekily, still fucking Niall slowly.

“I’m sure...” Shawn whined, struggling to keep up his movements.

“Well alright then.” Liam nodded, still smirking. “Sorry Ni.” He said gently as he pulled out of him. “Get on the couch and Anton will suck your cock again.” He added, squeezing his ex-bandmate’s ass before moving behind Shawn. “Should I change condoms?” Liam asked, reaching for another.

“No!” Shawn practically yelled. “Like that you were just in Niall. And we’re clean.” He panted.

Liam nodded and turned Shawn’s head harshly towards him to kiss him as he pushed into the youngest boy’s tight ass. 

Shawn wanted to keep kissing Liam but he could barely control himself at this point. “Fuck!” He gasped, freezing completely for a moment because he had almost came instantly at the feeling of being inside someone and having someone inside him at the same time.  
“Shawnie, baby, you okay?” Niall asked worriedly as Anton was once again taking his cock into his mouth and sucking eagerly.

Shawn managed to nod. “Yeah.” He breathed, moving again slowly after a moment. “Felt too good there for a second.” he moaned, now just barely thrusting into Anton as Liam was picking up his pace and straight up pounding into Shawn’s hole. 

Shawn was practically collapsed on top of Anton, his bare chest pressed to Anton’s back. “Fuck, sorry...” He gasped in Anton’s ear, barely able to control any of his own movements now as Liam was constantly hitting his prostate head on. 

Anton just moaned in response, he really didn’t mind what was happening since Liam’s thrusts were forcing Shawn’s cock in deep inside of him in the best way. Niall’s cock had slid out of his mouth and his forearms were now resting on on the ground, his forehead almost touching the ground in between them. “Fuck...just, fuck...”

Niall had then grabbed Shawn roughly but carefully by his hair, moving to the edge of the couch and pulling his boyfriend’s mouth to his cock. Shawn happily complied, although he struggled a little to move his mouth much because of all the pleasure he was receiving. 

Niall moaned as he moved Shawn’s head up and down on his cock, also moaning at the sight of the hot threesome in front of him. He made the mistake of looking up into Liam’s eyes for a moment and the pleasure in Liam’s eyes as he fucked Niall’s boyfriend made Niall ridiculously jealous. He pulled Shawn’s head off his cock before moving down on to the ground, sidling up next to Liam and tapping his shoulder. “Mind if I cut in?” He asked cheesily and Liam reluctantly nodded, chuckling softly as he gave Shawn a couple more thrusts before pulling out and moving aside, watching hungrily and biting his lip as Niall quickly entered Shawn bareback.

Liam stroked himself for a moment as he watched the three guys fucking right in front of him, letting them get into a rhythm before he was entering Niall for the second time that night, his thrusts now controlling the movements of all four of them. 

Niall was also not quite prepared for such an extreme explosion of pleasure and had to freeze as he struggled to remember how to even breathe for a moment. Niall’s lack of movement caused them all to fall over sideways, their cocks all still inside each other as they all lay back to front in a row. Finally Niall regained some semblance of thought and started thrusting again in time with Liam, pleasure radiating from both his cock and his prostate. He knew he was going to come so fucking hard it was ridiculous. He barely managed to make some kind of guttural warning noise before he was frozen again, shooting ropes of cum deep in his boyfriend’s ass as he moaned incoherently, his whole body shaking. 

Shawn felt Niall’s cock pulsing inside of him and filling him up, causing him to come inside Anton almost instantaneously, throwing his head back onto Niall’s shoulder desperately and shaking against him as his orgasm never seemed to end. 

As soon as Liam felt Niall’s ass clenching around him, he knew that he was close as well and he instantly pulled out, struggling not to come as he watched Niall and Shawn come together, Anton whimpering in the front as Shawn’s large cock was now just frozen inside him, and he didn’t get the feeling of being filled up since Shawn was wearing a condom. When Liam saw Shawn finally starting to come down from his high he pulled Anton away, laying him on his back just a few feet away from where Niall and Shawn were now holding each other and struggling to catch their breath. “Only wanna come inside you, babe...” Liam whispered to Anton as he rolled the condom off his cock before finally entering his boyfriend. Although he had of course enjoyed fucking the other boys, Anton really felt like his. He leaned down to kiss the older man as he thrusted inside him desperately, needing only less than a minute before getting Anton to come, the man’s cum splattering over both their stomachs and chests. As he moaned Liam’s name and clenched tightly around his boyfriend’s cock, Liam could no longer contain himself and practically collapsed on top of Anton, holding him close as he shot his huge load inside of him. 

“Holy fuck...” They both gasped, almost in unison when they finally came down from their highs enough. Liam chuckled and leaned his forehead against Anton’s.

“I love you.” Anton whispered, forgetting for a moment that there were two other people in the room.

Liam smiled and looked over, seeing that Niall and Shawn had already spooned themselves to sleep. He smiled fondly and reluctantly pulled out of Anton, grabbing a towel to clean them all up and throwing a blanket over the other two boys before cuddling up with his boyfriend again. “I love you too.” He whispered against his neck. That was the last thing he could remember before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
